Volver a empezar
by Saint Lu
Summary: Shun e Ikki tras su regreso del Hades, han decidido vivir en un lugar particular y con alguien extraño. Sus sentimientos y emociones están frescos, pero es momento de continuar. Romance ,humor y demás le espera al dúo de hermanos en su dulce destino. Capitulo 2:Del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. No yaoi.**_

_**Capitulo 1:Un trío muy inusual.**_

_**Por Saint Lu.**_

Para ellos el comenzar de nuevo era totalmente desconcertador. Todo el mundo parecía cambiar segundo a segundo tras aquel último suceso del Hades, mas para aquel joven todo seguía exactamente igual a pesar de las propias cicatrices del alma.

Seiya había partido a Grecia con Seika, Shiryu no dudo al correr a China por Shunrei, Hyoga estaba totalmente fascinado ante el futuro cálido que Eris le ofrecía y él ,bueno él tenia a su hermano a su lado y eso era suficiente. Recordaba cuanto había tenido que rogar al mayor para que no le abandonara como siempre lo hacia y él con su santa voluntad, había accedido ante el joven solo un par de días. Aunque siempre había un diminuto detalle que su razón no podía olvidar_. "Ella"_

—_June, ¿dónde estarás?—_aquella era una pregunta que desde su regreso del Hades y tiempo atrás no podía resolver. El menor levantó una caja del suelo y la colocó cobre una mesa con polvo. Y si, por decisión propia , Andrómeda había decidido irse a un departamento a vivir que quedarse en la mansión Kido, pues el lugar le provocaba un sentimiento de soledad y vacio .E Ikki no había dudado en seguirle.

— ¡Shun,ey Shun!—gritó el peliazul, cayendo sobre un sillón polvoso que le hizo estornudar—Quita esa música de comercial de cigarrillos que me esta quebrando los nervios.

—De acuerdo Ikki. —comentó el menor divertido ante el semblante exhausto del mayor y en un movimiento apagó la radio que hasta entonces estaba prendida.—¿Oye ya has visto afuera de la ventana?, parece un lugar tranquilo y además tenemos vista perfecta la playa.

—Si es un buen lugar aunque de noche no se puede apreciar como quisiera y lo mejor _tranquilo._ —resaltó el otro. —Además esta amueblado el lugar, no debemos preocuparnos mas que por limpiar.

—Si Tatsumi fue muy amable al ayudarnos a encontrarlo.

— ¿Amable?, vamos Shun es lo que menos debe hacer _"idiota cabeza de foco"_ por todo lo que nos hizo.

El de ojos jade sonrió divertido y continuo sacando sus pocas cosas de las cajas de cartón.

Tan solo llevaban unos minutos instalándose en el pequeño departamento y alguien tocó en la puerta para la sorpresa de ambos hermanos.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?—pregunto el de cabellos azulados.

—No, claro que no. —Andrómeda le negó y dejo de lado la caja de cartón. — Quizá sea Tatsumi con algún mensaje, es el único que sabe donde estamos.

El moreno rodó los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre y se levantó del polvoriento sillón, dirigiéndose a un cuarto mientras el más joven abría la puerta.

Shun se acerco a la puerta y escucho como se introducía una llave en la puerta y comenzaba forcejear. Curioso, coloco su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta. De pronto, la presencia distraída de una joven cayó en sus pies pues estaba apoyada en la puerta mientras un par de maletas pesadas caían sobre si.

Shun la observó unos segundos y después se agacho a ayudarle a levantarse ,mas la mujer al sentirle, le quitó su ayuda y se arqueó de inmediato.

— ¿Quién eres tu, eres un ladrón verdad?—preguntó una joven de mirada felina verdecea y cabellos largos rojizos. Tenia un rostro bonito sin embargo estaba cubierta de un sinfín de abrigos como si viniera del mismo polo Norte. — ¡Mas vale que te vayas ahora, o llamare a la policía!

El menor negó con la cabeza sin entender y se explicó alzando sus manos en son de paz:

—No soy ningún ladrón, yo vivo aquí.

La joven también le observó. No, en definitiva no tenia pinta de ladrón y si ese fuese el caso, era un ladrón bastante..." _atractivo"_. Sus ojos trasmitían paz y su forma de hablar era cautivadora.

—Es que no lo entiendo, este es mi departamento. —explicó la joven observando detrás del Shun las cajas apiladas de mudanza.—Y todos estos mis muebles.

De pronto, detrás de Shun apareció Ikki observando a la recién llegada.

—Pero que de gritos Shun, ¿quién...?—el moreno pregunto con la mirada al menor. — ¿Quién eres tu?

—Dice que ella es dueña de este lugar, Ikki. Creo que algo muy extraño sucedió.

— ¡Ah! no eso no es posible, este lugar nosotros lo hemos comprado. —explico el fénix. —Así que si no los permite señorita, debemos terminar de arreglar este lugar.

El fénix se acercó hasta la joven y la arrastró a unos pasos lejos de la puerta, cerrando de inmediato ante la incredulidad de Shun.

— ¡Ikki!—le reprendió el menor. —No debiste hacer eso, hay que aclarar esto.

El mayor le detuvo de los hombros y le enfrentó, ante los golpeteos de la puerta que comenzaban a resonar.

—Shun, este lugar lo contactó "el cabeza de foco" y para que le se equivoque es muy difícil, así que olvidemos a esa jovencita y vuelve a desempacar.

—No Ikki, esto es muy raro, incluso ella tenía llave de este lugar. —Shun negó con la cabeza, haciendo a un lado al mayor—Además no vamos a dejarla allá afuera, es muy noche.

—Tranquilo, ya se ira.

El menor observó a su hermano volver a sentarse sobre el sillón polvoriento, despreocupado más él, él no podía aparentar que nada sucedía, así que sin consultarlo de nuevo, el menor abrió la puerta de nuevo.

—Perdona...—explicó el menor ante la jovencita, incrédula. —Mi hermano es un poco impulsivo a veces, ¿por qué no pasas y nos explicas que sucede?.

La joven accedió ante la amabilidad del caballero y tomó asiento en una silla próxima que el peliverde le indicaba.

—Mi nombre es Esmeralda. —el fénix giró de inmediato al escuchar aquel nombre. —Y hace unos meses me fui de vacaciones a Europa, deje este departamento al cuidado de un tío mío y ahora que regreso de mis vacaciones, los encuentro a ustedes y...

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese tío?—pregunto Shun intrigado.

—Su nombre es Tatsumi, ¿lo conocen?

Ante la confesión ambos santo se miraron desconcertados. No tenían idea de que el cruel calvo tuviera familia y mucho menos parentesco con aquella jovencita que lucia muy diferente a él, al menos ella si tenía cabello.

—El fue la persona que nos dio este lugar. —respondió amable el menor.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿porqué lo haría?—pregunto ella extrañada.

—No tenemos idea. —Shun compartió una mirada con su hermano y después le sonrió. —Pero ya que es algo tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros y mañana lo vamos a ver todos para aclararlo?

— ¿Qué, estas loco?—el mayor se levantó del sillón exaltado. —Además ¿que tal si es una loca?, y comienza a hacer cosas en la noche.

Shun cubrió su rostro con sus manos ante la vergüenza que le producía Ikki.

— ¡Oye no soy ninguna loca!, además estoy en mi derecho, imagina que un día te vas a de tu casa y al día siguiente hay un par de individuos dicen que es suya, ¿acaso tiene lógica eso?

—Mejor vete. —objetó molesto el fénix, enfrentando a la jovencita.

—Quédate esta noche aquí con nosotros Esmeralda, mañana resolveremos esto. —le dijo el menor, sacando de una caja, unas cobijas limpias.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá, así que puedes tomar la que se supone era mi habitación.

La joven le accedió tímida, pues aunque lo intentara ocultar aquel chico le revolvía las emociones, un aspecto muy distinto al joven moreno a su frente y por esa confianza que le proyectaba el otro, había dicho que si.

Shun la tomó del hombro y la guió ante la mirada irritada del fénix hacia la habitación. —Eres muy amable.

Al llevarla a la habitación, la joven cierta nostalgia miró a alrededor.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero todo sigue igual como si me estuviera esperando. —Shun le respondió con una sonrisa. — ¿Oye no me has dicho tu nombre?, aunque por los gritos de ese tipo de afuera creo que es ¿Shun?—preguntó ella nerviosa.

— ¡Ah!,si ese es mi nombre.—el santo le respondió ocultando su mirada, pues sabia bien que era parte de un análisis por parte de la joven. Envueltos en el silencio, ambos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos.

—Bueno, me voy y te dejo descansar.

—Si buenas noches Shun.

Shun se despido una última vez cerrando la puerta mientras Ikki ya le esperaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Shun comenzó a caminar hacia la sala principal mientras el otro le susurraba.

— ¿Pero que has hecho, qué tal si esta tan desquiciada como el "cabeza de foco"?¡debiste echarla!

—No lo creo Ikki, ella parece amable, además cuando la lleve al cuarto, parecía conmoverse ante lo que son sus cosas. Algo esta mal aquí, ¿no crees?, así que mañana será mejor resolverlo.

—Bien, ya que esta hecho, mañana iremos temprano con el"cabeza de foco" y aclararemos todo.

-x-

La noche trascurrió mas rápido de lo normal para Ikki, el día anterior no había sido fácil, así que sus horas de sueño habían sido cubiertas plácidamente. Aun somnoliento, alejo las cobijas de su cuerpo y comenzó a andar hacia el baño, era hora de tomar una buena ducha.

El moreno comenzó a quitarse sus ropas y con el agua fría corriendo por su piel, comenzó a despertar.

Esmeralda por su parte y quien dormía con audífonos, se estiró sobre la cama y de la misma manera, quitó las cobijas sobre si, dirigiéndose al baño.

La joven entró sin reparó al pequeño cuarto y se bajo los pantaloncillos de su pijama para hacer sus necesidades. Al escuchar que alguien usaba el sanitario, Ikki se quejo molestó:

— ¡Hey Shun!¿no pudiste esperar a que terminará?

Sin embargo, sus reclamos no podían ser escuchados por la joven, que no podía ver que detrás de la cortina del baño había una presencia.

Molesto el fénix ante la nula contestación de su hermano, apagó la regadera y abrió la cortina sin pensarlo. Esmeralda se quedo muda y quieta ante lo que vio. Fénix observó que aquella presencia no era otra que de la mujer loca de la noche anterior, y ante su desnudez, se cubrió de nueva cuenta con la cortina.

La joven de inmediato se levanto del sanitario y cubrió su propia desnudez, quitándose los audífonos para reclamarle al fénix.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo aquí?!—exclamó irritado el fénix mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.—¿No viste que estaba ocupado?

— ¡Oye! no fue mi culpa, la puerta tiene seguro y tu no se lo pusiste.

— ¿Y que no escuchaste el sonido del agua?—preguntó el santo y amenazante, busco el jabón para lanzarlo a la joven.

—Traigo audífonos idiota, ¿cómo iba a escucharte?—se excuso ella, mirándole de reojo.

— ¡Por los dioses, estas loca lo sabia!—grito el fénix— ¿Quién se mete al baño con audífonos?

La joven al ver que el santo estaba a punto de lanzarle el jabón, ella tomó el papel higiénico y lo amenazo a su vez.

Ante los gritos, Shun se despertó, adolorido tras dormir en el sillón y adormilado, se levanto del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Sin esperarlo, la joven pelirroja, salió del baño y se topo de frente con él.

— ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?—preguntó amable el santo.

— ¡El tipo de adentro esta loco y luego salió con sus... ¡agh!—la joven comento fastidiada y se introdujo de nuevo a su habitación.

Segundos después, Ikki salió tras la mujer y al encontrarse con su hermano, exclamó:

— ¿Ves? ,te lo dije ,¡estaba estaba loca!—bufó el fénix con jabón en mano y también se introdujo a su cuarto.

Divertido, el santo rió al imaginar lo sucedido y se metió sin reparó al baño.

-x-

Una vez cambiados y listos para salir, el trío tomó un taxi hacia la mansión Kido. Al llegar a la mansión, Ikki entró intempestivamente buscando con la mirada al calvo mas Shun iba de los mas calmado al igual que Esmeralda, quien no dejaba de mirar a Shun. Ikki subió a las habitaciones mientras Shun y Esmeralda lo hacían abajo.

El calvo con un precioso delantal de flores se encontraba cortando un par de ramitas de un bonsái en la cocina de la mansión y fue que Shun al indagar en el lugar acompañado de Esmeralda, encontró al calvo cantando mientras realizaba su labor.

—Tatsumi. —preguntó el de cabellos verdes.

— ¿Pero quién...?—el calvo volteó y se encontró con dos presencias aunque, una en particular le robó el habla.

— ¿Tío?—la joven le preguntó, haciendo que el calvo se acercara con todo y tijeras.

— ¿Esmeralda, qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí?—el calvo reconoció a la joven atrayéndola de Shun.

— ¿Y tú que haces vestido así?—preguntó la joven extrañada ante el bonito delantal.—Regrese de Europa, y vine a ver el porque hay dos chicos viviendo en mi apartamento.

— ¿Viviendo quién?—cuestionó el calvo y la pelirroja señalo a Shun— ¡Ah, eso! Bueno veras Esme, yo te puedo explicar.

— ¡Explicar que, dímelo de una buena vez!—la de ojos verdes explotó amenazante.

— ¡Tenia algunas deudas y no podía pedirle dinero a Saori!

— ¡Eres un...!—la joven se contuvo al saber que Shun le miraba a sus espaldas. — ¿Y porqué no me pediste dinero a mi, porqué razón vendiste mi el departamento?

—Creí que tardarías más tiempo en volver y lo recuperaría rápido, además solo lo estaba rentando por un poco tiempo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste estafar a Shun de esa manera?—el de cabellos verdes los miraba sin entender.—Ahora tendré que irme a la calle mientras encuentro otro lugar.

—Por mi esta bien, puedo regresa aquí a vivir. —explicó el menor quien hasta entonces no había intervenido.

Esmeralda al escucharle ,cambio su semblante a uno totalmente amable y le sonrió:

—Es tan tierno lo que dices Shun, pero mi tío debe devolverte el dinero que te quitó y yo debo dejarte vivir el tiempo que pagaste en él. —ella estaba totalmente perdida en el joven—Eso es lo justo para ti.

Mientras los jóvenes conversaban, el mayordomo se escurría lentamente hasta la salida y comenzaba a desaparecer.

— ¿Tío verdad que le vas a devolver...?—al girar su vista, el calvo ya había desaparecido. Esmeralda y Shun se asomaron a la ventana más próxima y observaron la silueta del calvo huir con todo y delantal hacia la calle. — ¡Oye, vuelve acá, tío!

La joven comenzó a gritar por la ventana y fue hasta que el tacto resignado de Shun le hizo parar y calmarse.

—Tranquila, ya volverá. —esbozaba tranquilo Andrómeda.—Pero tampoco quiero que te vayas a la calle por mi causa. Lo mas razonable es que yo vuelva a la mansión.

— ¿Tu vivías aquí con Saori?—pregunto la joven. —No recuerdo haberte visto jamás a menos que tu y Saori sean...

—Somos amigos, nada más. —explicó sonrojado el santo de las cadenas—Pero por una u otra razón termine viviendo aquí, aunque nunca me ha gustado, por eso rente tu departamento.

—Perdona Shun mi tío es un tonto, no debió engañarte así, así que por eso yo buscare un lugar en donde vivir.

—Oye... ¿y si, vivimos juntos?—aquella pregunta atrapo por completo a la joven pues los ojos del santo la aturdían como en un sueño.

—Ni lo pienses. —sentenció una voz detrás de ellos, haciéndolos mirara hacia el recién llegado.

— ¡Ikki!

— ¡Shun esa mujer esta loca, aléjate de ella!—el moreno se colocó en medio de ambos. —Ni lo pienses, ella se ira del departamento y nosotros nos quedamos, fin de la historia.

— ¡Tampoco es que me muera por vivir ti, eh, psicótico!—se defendió la de cabellos fuego y volvío cariñosa a Shun. —No te preocupes por mi Shun, yo veré que hago.

—Olvídalo, viviremos lo tres entonces. —el santo de las cadenas sentencio y tomó de la muñeca a la joven, llevándola a rastras la salida ante la mirada incrédula de Ikki.

— ¡Shun, hey, Shun!

-x-

Durante el camino de regreso el trío no menciono palabra alguna, mas la incomodidad por parte de Ikki era más que perceptible. Al llegar de nueva cuenta a la casa, Ikki se instalo fastidiado en el sofá, mientras Esmeralda y Shun se quedaban sentados en el pequeño comedor.

El joven santo sirvió algunos vasos de agua y los colocó sobre la mesa. Ante el silencio, la mujer comentó:

—Oye realmente agradezco tu intención Shun, pero regrese mas que nada porque insististe, yo creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. —la joven busco con la mirada a Ikki—Yo creo que así es más fácil para todos.

— ¿Me harás otra vez rogarte?—le santo se sentó acomodo derrotado en la silla, haciéndola sonreír.

Ella le negó. —Bien, le iré a dar un poco de agua a mi hermano o comenzara a sentirse rechazado.

El santo tomó uno de los vasos sobre la mesa y salió de la pequeña cocina rumbo al comedor. La joven tomo un poco del agua y al juguetear con sus pies, percibió una caja de cartón bajo la mesa.

Curiosa ,la levantó del suelo y la puso sobre la mesa. Al ver lo que contenía, encontró un dibujo a lápiz de una preciosa mujer de largos cabellos y por extraño que pareciese, con una especia de máscara sobre su rostro. Hasta el final del dibujo venia un nombre:"June"

La pelirroja continúo indagando y al reverso del dibujo venia una especie de carta a medio escribir.

—"_Mi querida June, ¿no crees que es momento de que vuelvas? , deberías ver las veces que te he esperado e incluso imaginado entre la gente, quisiera verte de nuevo, aunque fuese un instante más. He tratado de continuar, pero cada vez es mas difícil intentar olvidarte, porque se en alguna parte, quiza esperando a que te encuentre, pero por alguna razón, nunca apareces ante mi. Y podría morir así, pero solo necesito decirte una ultima cosa para hacerlo y es que...hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar_"

La joven devolvió la carta a la caja y mientras se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos, Shun regreso ala cocina, sorprendiéndola con la caja en sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces con eso?—pregunto el santo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectorcitos, esta vez les traigo un nuevo regalito y espero que les sea de su agrado ya que casi acabo mis otros fics y necesitaba aires nuevos .Decidí hacerlo con dos santos que son de mis preferidos y con una historia romanticona así de cursi como las que usualmente escribo .No soy muy usual de Oc, pero creo que este tendrá una personalidad muy diferente a lo que podría adaptar para otro personaje. , por eso decidí crear a" Esmeralda" sin la intención que robe protagonismo pero que si me sirva para hacerle la vida "muy feliz" a Ikki y sobretodo a Shuni. Les agradezco su tiempo y palabras para mí.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Del pasado

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. **_

_**Dedicado a Adele Melody por esperarme durante tiempo.**_

_**Capitulo 2:Del pasado.**_

_Se había quedado sin palabras ante la mirada insistente de Shun buscando una explicación. Nerviosa, dejo caer la carta y hablo sin pensar._

—_Lo siento...es que yo..._

_El santo de Andrómeda se acerco hasta ella y tomo la carta sin expresión aparente así como la caja bajo si. —No tenias porque..._

—_Perdóname, es que yo...de verdad, lo siento Shun—respondió Esmeralda allegándose al santo, tomándole del brazo y notando aquella expresión de dolor que se había dibujado en el santo._

"_Esa carta, esa mujer" pensó la pelirroja mientras el santo se apartaba de su vista y se adentraba a una de las habitaciones a guardar tales efectos._

_Al escuchar tal silencio, el fénix se adentro al comedor y la observó pensativa mientras Shun volvía a enfrentarle._

— _¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Ikki al ver a ambos reflexivos._

—_Nada. —respondió secamente el peliverde y sin decir mas salió de la casa._

_Ikki observó a la mujer, quien apago sus ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo con pesadez en la mesa._

_El fénix al no entender que sucedió, se adentro hasta el cuarto de Shun y observo aquella caja la cual su hermano resguardaba con recelo perfectamente acomodada en un mueble cerca de su cama, así que curioso, se acerco lentamente hasta ella y observo en su interior un retrato, aquel mismo que había estado en los dedos de la pelirroja y fue que entendió que había molestado a Shun._

_-x-_

_Al salir de aquella casa, lo único que pudo hacer es caminar rápidamente hacia aquel parque a su frente, quien le recibía gustoso dejando caer su calidez en tintes anaranjados. Y a su paso, poco a poco veía a bellas mujeres que le sonreían, a parejas jugueteando a su paso, personas disfrutando la tarde en bicicleta mas en todas a ellas se imaginaba a aquella mujer que tanto deseaba ver._

_Su mente y corazón estaban punto de colapsar, deseaba tanto volver a atrás, ver tan solo un lapso de segundo su sonrisa y ojos observándole fijamente, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que estaba ansiosa de verle, que no había mejor momento que él estar a su lado y que jamás se separaría de él. Qué ingenuidad, eso jamás se lo cumplió._

_Pronto se detuvo y se sentó en una banca vacía a la sombra de un árbol de violetas flores cayendo segundo a segundo con la sutil brisa de la tarde .Estaba solo y desesperado, pues ni con arrancarse el corazón, podría dejar de sentir aquella ansiedad corriendo por sus venas con ganas de verle._

_-x-_

_La s horas habían pasado, y Esmeralda no había podido desempacar aquella maleta que llevaba consigo, sintiendo pesadez por haber hecho aquella indiscreción, sin embargo ,Ikki parecía indiferente, él sabia que solo debía darle tiempo y espacio a Shun y volvería a estar bien._

_Esmeralda se levantó de aquella mesa y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar a buscar a aquel chico para disculparse, sin embargo, cuando cruzo la sala para dirigirse a la salida, Ikki leyó sus intenciones y la detuvo del brazo._

—_Déjalo, no le fastidies más de lo que ya lo haz hecho._

_Esmeralda se zafó de su agarre y molesta respondió: — ¿Tú quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo hacer o no?_

—_Tú no le conoces, así que no te dejes llevar por una apariencia, Shun es amable pero cuando le molestan, es bastante desagradable. Solo te estoy evitando un mal momento y sobretodo, uno para él, ya ha sufrido bastante._

_Esmeralda pensó unos segundos en aquellas palabras dichas por el fénix, pero sus ansias la invadían, así que sin mas, respiro profundo y salió d e aquel lugar, quizá allá afuera podría decidir que era mejor._

_Esmeralda camino algunos pasos sobre la acera y queriendo pensar un poco más, se adentro a aquel parque frente a su departamento. La noche estaba por caer, y mientras veía al cielo reflexionaba sobre si misma. Estaba sola, en aquel lugar que le traía malos recuerdos y cada vez que intentaba borrarlos, le dolía demasiado._

_Y en su camino, encontró la silueta pálida del santo a quien había ofendido. Al verlo, sintió una enorme necesidad de correr a pedirle disculpas, mas sus pasos le detuvieron al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por el fénix._

_Se quedo quieta observándole desde lejos y fue entonces que al verlo tan reflexivo, decidió alejarse de ahí. Y cuando estaba por girarse ,los ojos precisos del santo se alzaron y la sorprendieron. La pelirroja se giro y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente al lado contrario al de donde se encontraba el santo, quien la observó irse._

_Shun quien hasta entonces estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sonrió al ver la manera tan simpática de huir de la joven, así que sin más decidió seguirle. La joven comenzó a caminar mas rápido por aquel parque, tratando de desaparecer de la mirada del joven, pronto se dio cuenta que él la seguía._

_Apenada, Esmeralda continúo su camino, mas al ver que Shun solamente la seguirá, decidió detenerse. El joven sonrió al verla extraña reacción de la joven, quien de espaldas, lo esperaba. Sigiloso, Shun se acerco hasta ella y le tomo del hombro, sintiendo su exaltación al sentirle._

_Fue entonces, al girarse ,se hizo pequeñita y cerro sus ojos, esperando temerosa cualquier palabra del santo, quien rió al verla en aquella posición._

_Poco a poco Esmeralda abrió sus ojos y observó al santo reírse de ella._

— _¿Oye te encuentras bien?—preguntó Shun de lo más extrañado._

—_Es que yo creí que tu...—ella le miró sorprendida y sonrió ante su risa contagiosa .Tras unos segundos de risa nerviosa, volvió a su calma y le dijo—Perdóname._

— _¿De qué te perdonaría?—respondió el santo y tras unos segundos de reflexionar, entendió. —Ah ya...no te preocupes, no tengo nada que perdonarte._

— _¿Y...que haces aquí?_

—_Yo...—reflexionó ella, tratando de no parecer obvia—No lo se... ¿y tu?_

—_Vine a pensar un poco, así que ya que lo hice, volveré a casa, ¿me acompañas?—preguntó amable Shun y ella accedió._

_Tras unos cuantos pasos, ella se quedo fija en aquel hombre. Era tan lindo, sin embargo, su mirada parecía ausente, siempre a cada momento parecía que, sin querer, perdía brillo esperando a aquella mujer, la del retrato._

—_Y bien...te puedo preguntar ¿qué viniste a pensar?_

_Shun sonrió suavemente mientras veía al frente de su camino a poca luz._

—_Es solo que...no se si te ha pasado, pero aunque sabes que tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste, hay algo que falta para que te sintieses completamente feliz y es que aun no puedo completar ese vacio._

— _¿Es por ella cierto?—preguntó en un murmullo la pelirroja, sintiendo temblar al caballero._

_Sin mucho reparó contestó. —Si, así es._

— _¿Si ella es lo que te hace falta, porque no la buscas, acaso el sucedió algo?—preguntó sin maldad aquella mujer, haciendo que el santo suspirara a lo alto._

—_Es una historia difícil, pero por más que lo intento, ella parece que no quiere que la encuentre. Quizá estaba escrito que ella no estuviera en mi destino y me aferro a ella necedad, no lo se._

_Esmeralda calló, quizá y solo quizá aquel chico había sido abandonado como ella en el pasado y si fuses asi,le ayudaría a superar lo pasado._

—_Cuéntame por favor ,Shun._

_-x-_

_Había llegado de tierras lejanas, en un viaje que se le había hecho eterno entre aeropuertos y hoteles tras escuchar con emoción que los santos que habían peleado en el Hades habían vuelto, y por fin, en aquella enorme ciudad junto a su compañero Reda, tendría la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con Shun._

_Estaba nerviosa, tenía cientos de cosas que contarle a aquel caballero que tanto amaba, sin embargo, había un punto que le dolía y que todos habían considerado, su abandono. Este tenia una explicación que solo Reda y ella sabían, pero aun existía el miedo de que Shun no lo entendiera y no le dejara explicarle._

_Pero ahí estaba, en aquel hotel a escasos pasos de la mansión Kido y buscando las palabras exactas para soltarlas en el momento justo que estuviera frente a Shun mientras se terminaba de cepillar en cabello. Se coloco un pantalón discreto y blusa de precioso color celeste y coloco aquella máscara sobre su rostro, dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo. Salió de su habitación y observó a Reda esperarle con el rostro desencajado._

—_Llego la hora de irme ,nos vemos después—la joven rubia iba a comenzar su camino, mas el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la detuvo con firmeza._

— _¡Reda!_

— _¿Estas segura de lo que harás?, recuerda que ya no habrá vuelta atrás._

— _¡Basta Reda, ya lo he decidido y tu ni nadie va a impedir que vuelva a ver a Shun!_

_La rubia se soltó del agarre del otro. —Pues haz lo que quieras, pero ya te lo he advertido, Shun no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos después de tanto tiempo._

—_El tiene que saber porque lo hice y si no le enfrento jamás lo sabré._

_Y sin decir más aquella mujer rubia salió de ese hotel seguida del viento._

_-x-_

—_Vaya...—tras escuchar aquella historia por los labios del santo, esas fueron la s únicas palabras que pudo concretar Esmeralda._

—_Shun lo que cuentas es tan...triste, no puedo entender como ella pudo irse asi,sin decir nada más.—el la miró—Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, jamás me hubiera apartado de ti ._

—_Gracias, es muy dulce lo que dices.—sonrió Shun._

_Esmeralda ya no lo podía negar, cada vez Shun le comenzaba a interesar más._

—_Yo...cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante—murmuro atrayendo la mirada del santo.—Lo prometo._

_-x-_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos les dejo un regalito después de tanto tiempo sin verles, y es que con la uni casi no tengo tiempo de nada, y si escribo es contado, por eso muchas de mis historias por mas que quiera no puedo terminarlas, aunque eso si ,ninguna se quedara asi, lo prometo. Gracias por su paciencia para esta autora.**_


End file.
